A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable, folding, collapsible goal assemblies, and, more particularly, to a portable, foldable goal assembly of tubular construction that presents an upright and inverted U-shaped opening to serve as the goal mouth.
B. Description of the Related Art
The growing popularity of the sport of soccer, as well as other team sports, such as roller hockey and lacrosse, has spurred considerable interest in creating goals that improve upon the traditional version. In the United States, for instance, such games are considered among the fastest growing sports, particularly in regard to youth participation.
However, the practice environment for such sports is not ideal. This is especially the case in the informal practice environment, outside the realm of organized league sports. Consider that basketball hoops are common in many driveways and recreational parks, allowing for impromptu competition, short-sided games (i.e., fewer players than the standard game calls for), or even solitary practice. That situation stands in sharp contrast to the facilities available to soccer players. While many recreational facilities have soccer goals, the nets are usually only attached when official league games are being played, a measure designed to guard against theft and wear and tear of the large nets. In addition, standard, non-portable soccer goals are designed for full-sided games featuring twenty-two players, which is usually too many to assemble for what are known as “pick-up games.” The situation is no better for roller hockey players or participants in other sports that use smaller goals. Few facilities have invested in built-in goals for such sports, as they have for basketball hoops or tennis nets.
Even in formal practice environments, the need for smaller soccer goals is great. One reason for this is limited field space. By using a shortened field and a smaller goal without a goalkeeper, coaches can have many practice games going on at once. Such games have become a staple in soccer training, not only because of their convenience, but because such games allow players to receive the ball more often, and place a greater emphasis on speed, ball control, teamwork and decision-making. Also, these games, known as “small-sided games,” can be conducted indoors during the winter.
In view of the above, there is a growing need for portable goals that can be used by both children and adults. Ideally, such goals can be transported by car or by foot, set up quickly, and then removed when play is concluded. The related art features a variety of goals that attempt to meet some or all of these demands. Among these goals are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,089; 5,533,733; 5,431,411; 5,308,083; 5,273,292; 5,244,213; 5,186,469; 5,080,375; and 4,407,507. While all of these goals have certain strong points, each has its own shortcomings. Some, for instance, may be reduced in size such that they fit into a car. However, such goals must be disassembled, which poses the possibility of lost pieces, as well as time-consuming and cumbersome assembly and disassembly, in some cases, that is too difficult for children. Other goals, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,213, are lightweight and collapsible, yet have a pup-tent-like form and must be staked into the ground to remain sufficiently stationary when hit by a ball. Unfortunately, such goals are unsuitable for indoor use, play during summer when the ground may be hard, or for games in which a simulacrum traditional goal is desired (i.e., balls caroming off goal posts, etc.).
Other goals in the related art, such as the goal shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,411, present drawbacks such as fragility at the side post joints due to lack of support from braces that would give the structure a stable triangular profile. Other goals, such as the goals of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,539,957 and 5,533,733, have only one central brace supporting the crossbar, allowing the crossbar to twist on impact and increasing the possibility of breakage. Such goals may work well for sports such as roller hockey, in which a relatively lightweight plastic puck is used, but present significant drawbacks for soccer, especially adult soccer in which goals continually receive impacts from larger, heavier balls moving at high speeds.
Some goals in the related art are too bulky to carry easily, while others include a multitude of complex, costly-to-produce components, or potentially dangerous metal parts, such as wing nuts and bolts and detent-and-notch formations, features that are not easily manipulated by small children.
Finally, to be truly portable a relatively large goal must be collapsible in a multi-dimensional fashion. That is, it must be narrow and flat so that at least two such devices can fit in the trunk of car. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,089, for example, discloses a collapsible goal, but this device folds in only one dimension. The collapsed version of such a goal is similar to an extremely large picture frame, a shape that makes storage somewhat easier but does little to provide portability, as transport by car is extremely difficult. Thus, there is a need in the art for a portable, foldable goal assembly that overcomes the deficiencies of the related art.